Voluntary Unconsciousness
by ubyrai
Summary: "That's annoying you know, whenever I need help you're always out of it. It must be so convenient for you." Black Room...centric? SoMa. :


_I miss the Soul Eater fandom. : ( You guys are so nice. _

_Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ohkubo. _

Voluntary Unconsciousness

Music, as cliché as it sounds, frees his soul. He craves the warmth of the headphones sliding over his ears on a daily basis, whether it is to block out the nuisances coming from his meister or to simply listen out of pleasure.

Jazz relaxes him the most. It plays within his very soul, in the black room. The music distastefully skips on a faulty record player. A red demon dances out of time, somehow believing that the cheesy jazz music is swing. His hands are much too large to be considered proportionate. He ruins the serenity of the silence, although thankfully, he hasn't yet appeared today.

He's sitting here again, in the same unexpectedly comfortable chair situated in the middle of the dark room. The boy finds himself subconsciously staring in the direction he now realises the black ebony piano sits behind red satin curtains. The silhouette of the instrument is barely visible in the darkness; he glares at nothing in particular before averting his gaze.

The morbid room once use to unnerve him, but he was finding himself slipping in and out of this space voluntarily during the past month. His meister wondered why he was sleeping so excessively.

He had 'fallen asleep' whilst she was preparing dinner that night, simply because he could not put up with her complaining any longer. Blair had cooked her own fish during the day, leaving the kitchen a mess of pots and half eaten seafood. The pigtailed meister had spent a good half hour cleaning, when she "could well have been completing her homework."

The record player caught his attention for a moment, music stopping altogether before a red hand belonging to a now present imp flipped the record over and placed the needle, cautiously back on.

He felt himself sigh as the familiar piece danced around the room, although feeling slightly less relaxed now he was no longer alone.

"Now Soul, you can't just hide in here whenever you feel like it." An obnoxious voice told him. He more sensed, rather than saw the demon slide away from the record player. "Just because you've figured out how to access the room doesn't mean I'll always let you in." The boy didn't turn when the imp spoke from directly beside him.

"You've let me in every other time." Soul spoke in a monotone; he really wasn't in the mood to play along with the monster's antics tonight, or any other night for that matter.

The imp shrugged. "I get so bored. Least I have someone to talk to this way, even if it is your narcissistic self." Soul closed his eyes, resting his cheek on his palm, which was supported by the black wooden armrest.

"Please shut up." The crimson-eyed boy sighed for the umpteenth time. "It's my soul is it not? Just because you chose to unpack your things and move in doesn't mean you own this place."

"Soul, Soul, Soul." He shook his head, continuing to circle the chair in a nonchalant manner. "I am a part of your blood. It's not like I choose to be here either." He stopped in front of the chair, pointing a large finger in the direction of the boy's head. "Actually, has is occurred to you that I might just be a figment of your imagination?"

"I really don't care what you are, all I know is you're fucking annoying. Feel free to leave me alone anytime soon."

"You're always like this. Can you not spare some time from your _evidently _busy schedule to entertain me?" The demon motioned toward the instrument in the corner. "Won't you play?"

"No." Soul answered simply, not even sparing a glance in the direction.

The music spilling from the giant brass horn of the record player was the only sound in the room, Soul was surprised that the imp had given up so easily. He turned his attention to the small man to find its large eyes glazed over as though his mind was elsewhere. It wasn't long before an amused grin spread wide across the demon's ugly face, returning to normal before he spoke.

"Ah, it seems I'm not going to need your entertainment tonight after all." Soul could have sworn he heard faint clicking of heels on tiled floor before the imp spoke again. "It seems we have a visitor."

He was reminded of the first time Maka entered the Black Room during the fight with Crona as he watched his meister brush the curtains back and step into the light. It had been over two years since she had been here. Now the once baggy black dress fitted dangerously well over the girls developed curves. Her hair had been released from the restraints that were her hair ties; loose curls rested over her shoulders and framed her not so tiny tits anymore.

And all he could do was stare at what she had become.

It was not so long ago that his friends used to tease him about having an unattractive meister when they had well developed _'women'_ as their partners. If only they could see her now, they'd be drooling all over the floor. This was the sort of women that boys would stare at from across the street, and well, he had to remind himself to close his mouth to stop drooling himself.

"How'd you get in?" Soul asked, standing up.

"Oh fine then." She crossed her arms over her chest. "No, warm greetings and smiles?"

"Why should I greet you? We haven't exactly been separated for long you know."

"True… But it's been so long since I've been _here_." She swished the bottom of her dress, assessing her outfit before looking at his. "You're wearing a gentlemanly suit, you may as well start acting the part, otherwise you don't deserve to wear it."

Soul scoffed. "Maka, have I _ever_ acted 'gentlemanly'?" He continued, although captivated by the way she moved her dress so it danced around her hips. "But if you wish for me to humour you then sure."

She looked a mix of confused and amused as Soul walked towards her and knelt down on one knee, taking her hand in his own before kissing the back of it. He looked up at her flushed face and smirked. "Welcome back babe."

He continued to grin even after she slapped his face with the hand that he had still been holding. Soul watched her almost float towards the chair he had been sitting in, before not so gracefully flopping down herself, crossing her legs so the creamy white skin of her ankles were showing. She closed her eyes and rested her arms on the armrests as they were designed for, ignoring the red imp who seemed to be staying out of the picture anyway.

"Since when did you know how to access the Black Room so readily?" She asked, not moving from said position.

"Since a couple of weeks ago. Get out of my spot." He answered, standing in front the chair that she now occupied. Maka shook her head, still not opening her eyes.

"You choose to escape here often don't you? Is that why you seem to be 'sleeping' more than usual?" She opened her eyes for a moment only to poke a finger at his face. "That's annoying you know, whenever I need help you're always out of it. It mustbe _so_ convenient for you." Flinging herself from his chair she stood in front of the weapon. "Dinner is ready."

Soul watched as she walked back the way she came. He sighed and exited the Black Room via the door, not bothering to say goodbye to the demon, as he was sure he'd be seeing it again soon anyways.

A body that seemed to be straddling either side of his waist blocked the expected light that usually blinded him when he 'woke up'. Warm breath washed over his face as he realised there was a forehead pressed against his own. Regaining focus, he was met with two warm forest green eyes.

Maka apologised before making an attempt to lift herself away from the weapon, only to be pulled closer as she was tugged back, Soul tilting his head up to meet her lips with his.

Her eyes were wide for a moment, only to flutter closed seconds later as Soul moved his mouth against hers, silently asking her to participate. Maka all but hesitantly did just that. She found her fingers had threaded their way through his soft hair. Soul's arms snaked around her back.

She wasn't alarmed at what was happening, as it wasn't a rare occurrence. This is what couples did. And that is what they were. _Together._ Why would she be surprised? In fact she was quite the opposite. She was intoxicated with him. The woody cologne infused smell that was Soul. The way he deliciously tasted like the chocolate he must have eaten from the fridge when she wasn't looking earlier. The way his chest rose and fell in sync with her own. How he drove her crazy when he nipped at her bottom lip and how soft his hair felt beneath her calloused fingers. Everything that was Soul made her dizzy, then again that could have also been the lack of oxygen. Although, she wouldn't mind being asphyxiated if it was like this.

"I like you in that dress." Soul mumbled when they broke –reluctantly- apart, both slightly out of breath. Maka rested her head on his chest, not missing how fast her partner's heart was beating under her ear.

"You did design it. It is your soul after all, naturally you decide what I wear." She pushed herself off him successfully this time, offering a hand up once she was standing.

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind." Soul smirked as he was pulled up to stand. Something about the way he said that made her regret reminding him in the first place. She scowled.

"You're disgusting. If all you're going to do is dress me up in various kinds of lingerie I wont bother going in the first place." She frowned and made her way to the kitchen setting out clean bowls for their dinner. Soul leaned on the other side of the bench.

"That would be a shame. I liked it when you were there. Stopped the imp from harassing me." He leaned over and picked a string of spaghetti from the pot, placing in between his lips before slurping it up.

"I'll be sure to visit again then." Maka mumbled, not bothering to scold him for his poor etiquette.

To be honest, the meister liked being there also. She felt close to him in way that was so impossible to explain. And if her presence pleased him, who was she to turn down the opportunity? She had a feeling the demon was going to become increasingly irked at her appearances. No matter what Soul would chose to dress her in.

_It's not the best, but meh, it's something. _

_I miss writing for Soul Eater._

_3 Thank you for reading._


End file.
